


A life like Autumn

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, I wanted this to be a normal magic fic but I really like the idea of modern, M/M, Sirius and Remus parenting Harry, Some Deaths, Trans male Sirius, and some major angst towards deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter are best friends. High school and college separate them but life keeps them together. Except for when Lily and James get into an accident and Sirius and Remus are in charge of taking care of life.





	A life like Autumn

Sirius and Lily were pregnant at the same time.

Of course Sirius and Remus were rabbits, and Sirius was pregnant first, still in school.

Sirius became pregnant with three months of school left of the last year. And he couldn't have been prouder to embarrass and exhaust his ex-Mother then the day he started dating Remus.

The unborn Teddy Lupin was a big and chubby baby, noticeable in the halls and very very noticeable by graduation.

Sirius would often pull the ' _But I'm pregnant!_ ' or ' _I caaaaan't. My baby won't let me!_ ' or ' _Teddy's not in the mood. So I'm not in the mood._ ' 

Remus, James and Lily helped Sirius pass grade 12 because Sirius refused to participate in phys ed. Which should have stopped Sirius from graduating but with the help of his friends it didn't. (Peter moved away some time before Sirius was pregnant and begged to skype while they confronted the principal to allow Sirius to graduate.) 

 

 

James was often found cuddling Sirius. Period. But moreover, he was often found cuddling Sirius's belly when he became pregnant. And not that many people knew, but Peter also often sent love letters and early gifts for the baby. Lily too, was found lots with her hand on Sirius's belly during classes and lunch. And Remus, of course, very much liked to declare his baby in the halls after classes, a huge grin on his face, similar to, ' _Move out of the way! My family's coming through!_ ' 

Mr and Mrs Potter were not so much as _surprised_ , but casually concerned about preparations. 

"What do you mean theres no room for my _baby_?!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"We're simply suggesting maybe you find yourself a place with Remus is all. After school of course." 

"But I want to live here forever! Where it always smells delicious and warm!" 

"Well we don't have room for everyone to have a baby, you know... James's baby, another baby of your mother, your baby... We can't all have babies and live here, pup." Mr Potter teased.

"God! Who's trying to have babies here?! Am I being replaced?!" 

Mr and Mrs Potter laugh. Sirius glared, although very aware his parents were willing to take in his baby. 

 

After graduation, Sirius moved into Remus's house who he shared with his mother. James often stayed over while looking for a job and Lily was already working so she was seen slightly less than what would have been liked. 

After James and Lily found a place for themselves, he also found a job and Sirius and Remus got many more selfies and ' _I Miss You_ ' / ' _I Love You_ ' messages so they knew James was there and thinking about them and giving them attention as much as if he was there with them. 

Remus and Sirius spent a lot of time shopping and or laying out in parks and elementary school play structures where they didn't fit, especially Remus, but laid there for hours. 

Remus often just liked to hold onto Sirius and feel how real he was. How real life was. 

At four months pregnant, Lily was pregnant too. And Sirius squealed so loud he declared it was party worthy and the next day they invited all their old friends and partied with tea and juices and pop until the sun came up. That being the first party and first all-nighter Teddy and Harry ever had. 

 

Before Teddy was born, Sirius moved back into the Potter's residence and let his parents take care of him while he insisted Remus get a job and stop worrying about him. Lily and James begin visiting more often and let Sirius know he wasn't alone. Sirius was grateful they knew he needed that. 

When Teddy was born, Remus was crying his socks off and so was James and Lily and Peter (who flew in just for him). They didn't stay in the hospital long and were back at the Potter's in no time. Teddy was quiet in the house, as if completely used to the place of delicious and warm smells. Unfortunately, a couple months after Teddy was home, Remus's mother became really sick and needed urgent help. After the doctors said she only had weeks to live, Remus and Sirius took times taking care of her while Mrs and Mr Potter took turns taking care of Teddy. Remus and Sirius are eternally grateful for that. 

Hope Lupin lives long enough to welcome Harry James Potter into the world, before exiting it herself. 

As Sirius works to find a new place, after selling Remus's old home and packing all their belongings, Remus gets back to work and Lily has the time of her life at the Potter's playing with both Harry and Teddy. 

James loves coming home to the Potter residence to find Sirius in the love seat with a laptop on his lap and a pair of Remus's glasses on his head (of which he can't actually see out of) and Lily laid along the couch cuddled with Harry in her arms and Teddy in his father's arms in the rocking chair. And his mother washing up after cooking dinner with his father who decided to disappear an hour into cooking to 'help put Teddy to sleep' and ended up playing and feeding him before sleep ever happened. 

Remus loves finding the same exact sight. With the addition of James who took Teddy in his arms and is laying on the floor asleep with Mr Potter asleep in the rocking chair and Mrs Potter moving the laptop off of the sleeping Sirius.

Remus asks his, practically, mother-in-law when the last time Teddy ate and if he should warm up a bottle, to which he does and sits beside James on the floor and wakes up his son to feed him. 

Sirius is woken up to a kiss and his lovers face, he looks around and his parents are gone and James is laying on his side sleeping on the floor facing Lily on the couch.  

"Would you like to go to bed darling?" 

"No, no...I'll bring down the cribs but we can just sleep here."

 

It's been a while but Sirius, Remus and Teddy finally have a place and move out of the Potters, with a thousand thank you's and two thousand kisses, the Lupins are on their way (to which Sirius reminds Remus to ask him to marry him, Remus waved him off with a smile.) 

Lily and Remus like to 'set up play-dates' for Harry and Teddy, as much as they can. And then spend the whole day with tea and the television on, cuddling and watching Teddy crawl and table walk. 

Peter will visit about once a month if he can. They all wish he had gone to a college closer, but it was also his parents at the time who wanted to move. Peter's absolutely ecstatic that Teddy seems to recognize him sometimes. 

 

They all seemed as content as they could have been, with the new lives in their lives and a few old ones out, they seemed fine with life as it was because it wasn't bad and was generally good. It was nothing like high school but it would have to do. Maybe they'd all find a places together like they always wanted, the five friends and the two babies. But maybe they wouldn't. And maybe that would be okay too. Except that nothing like that happened, and never would. 


End file.
